The present invention relates generally to database systems, and more particularly to implementing enterprise level business information networking.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Using present database systems, it is difficult to know about the activity of others users of a database system. For example, the activity of another user may be important to the user's boss. The user can create a report about what the user has done and send it to the boss, but such reports may be inefficient, not timely, and incomplete. Also, it may be difficult to know other people who might benefit from the information in the report.
Therefore it is desirable to provide systems and methods that overcome the above and other problems.